Nadja Chamack
Nadja Chamack12 (called Nadia Chamack in some episodes) is a TVi news reporter and Manon's mother. In "Prime Queen", after Arlette cancels her show, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Prime Queen, a television and media controlling supervillain.3 Appearance Physical appearance Nadja stands at a medium height with pale skin, brown eyes, and small pink lips. She has vibrant, short, fuchsia hair. Civilian appearance She wears an indigo blouse with a purple button and lining. Underneath, she wears a violet shirt with white accents. Around her neck, she has a gold chain necklace with a pale green five-petaled flower charm. She also wears a white watch on her right wrist, white jeans, and red shoes. As Prime Queen She wears a pixel-textured head helmet with a light blue visor, while her hair, being stiff, shinier, and wilder, is on the outside. Because of the visor, her lips and pupils are glowing pink while the rest of her face is blue. She wears a dark blue pixel-textured bodysuit with a pattern of glowing light blue rectangular outlines connected with lines. Her lower arms and lower legs are fuchsia, and around her legs above the ankles is a thicker band with a glowing blue edge. The bottom of the suit combines with fuchsia high platform shoes. Personality Nadja is nice, informative, and interested in getting the details on an event to Paris. She gets impatient if she has to wait too long, and she sometimes goes too far in her quest for news, being insensitive with Armand when she tries to interview him after his loss at the election to André Bourgeois in "Darkblade". However, she is fearless in her quest to spread the word, even willing to interview the titular villain of "Pixelator" and calling herself the reporter who "spreads the villains' voice." Through all of her reports, she is professional and formal, but at the same time, she willingly expresses concern or happiness during particular instances. She is friendly to others, and she is very motherly to her daughter, though willing to discipline her. Prime Queen, while good at onscreen presentation and strategics, is haughty and demanding, wanting Ladybug and Cat Noir to announce that they are in love. Her obsession with the heroes makes her more than willing to force them to reveal their identities on live television for Hawk Moth, and she blackmails them by endangering civilians Chloé and Alya without remorse. However, her desire for answers makes her act rashly, her aggravation of not being able to see Ladybug and Cat Noir detransform and kiss driving her to travel to them, falling for their trap. Abilities As a civilian Nadja is a very persistent news reporter in her job, using whatever means necessary to find a story even if it gets into others' personal lives. As Prime Queen :Prime Queen's power allows her to travel between television screens. Any television affected by her power can be used by others to travel from place to place. For communicating with others, she can control television screens to broadcast her actions from another television screen. However, if the television screen is destroyed, she can't use it to teleport or broadcast anymore. Additionally, she is decently skilled in combat, and she is effective at tying Chloé up in a blue power cord. Category:Females Category:Miraculous Ladybug